Many systems use switching regulators or “switchers” to generate regulated voltages for use by other components of the systems. For example, a buck or step-down regulator generates an output voltage VOUT, that is lower than its input voltage VIN. A boost or step-up regulator generates an output voltage VOUT that is higher than its input voltage VIN.
Some systems use a single switcher to generate a regulated voltage. During a switching event in the switcher, a switch can be turned on, which may generate extreme noise and other interference. To help avoid problems, control circuitry in the switcher can be temporarily put on hold or “blanked” until conditions settle and return to normal. This is done to avoid erroneous or false triggers of switching control signals.
Other systems use multiple switchers, each of which can generate a regulated voltage. However, control circuitry in one switcher may be polluted during a switching event in the other switcher, even if the switchers are independent of one another. This interfering cross-communication is often referred to as “crosstalk” interference. Layout techniques and bondwire orientation of integrated circuit designs are typically used to address crosstalk interference.